The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida. 
The new Verbena×hybrida is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
A new Verbena plant particularly distinguished by its scarlet flower with a clear white eye, early flowering, a spreading habit that is first semi-erect and later spreading.
The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross-pollination of ‘C0811-2’ and ‘D1473-2’. ‘C0811-2’ is a scarlet flowering Verbena having a spreading habit. ‘C0811-2’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. ‘D1473-2’ is a red- flowering plant having an erect habit. ‘D1473-2’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Both ‘C0811-2’ and ‘D1473-2’ have not been patented.
As a result of this cross-pollination the present cultivar was created in 2003 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.
This new Verbena plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 8, 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.